Rising Serpens
by Cecil Gabbiani
Summary: Un nuevo Señor Tenebroso se levanta después de renovar su cuerpo y eliminar a quien obstruya su camino...***One shot***


http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1455296  
  
Rising Serpens.  
  
Se levantó. Observó atentamente el lugar; las lápidas destrozadas ya fuera por el paso del tiempo o por la reciente batalla, el caldero volcado, la llama verde crepitando lastimeramente a unos metros, el matraz manchado de rojo a su lado, el bulto de un hombre pelirrojo, aparentemente inconciente a lo lejos, la tumba abierta... Ante sí yacía también un cuerpo envuelto en una túnica negra idéntica a la que él vestía. La mirada vidriosa del cadáver, todavía observándolo, le hizo tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder, y también de aquello en lo que acababa de convertirse.  
  
Aquellos ojos rojos de pupila alargada, los mismos que habían plagado sus pesadillas durante su infancia y adolescencia; los mismos ojos que habían visto morir a tantas personas, incluyendo a sus padres, y que después de la reciente batalla habían quedado cegados... Ahora ya no les quedaba nada de la Fuerza que antaño había temido, les faltaba aquello por lo que había luchado durante catorce años, y que ahora él le acababa de arrebatar por segunda vez y para siempre: la vida.  
  
Comenzó a sacudirse el polvo, a revisar su Nuevo Cuerpo, ahora más poderoso que lo que nunca había sido, ése cuerpo que (al igual que el del que yacía frente a él) había sido tonificado con Hueso del Padre, Carne del vasallo y Sangre del Enemigo. Al no encontrar herida alguna, recogió del suelo sus anteojos; a pesar de tener un Poder recién adquirido, pensó que aún seguiría usándolos. Caminó unos metros y encontró su varita, aquella con la que había enfrentado y destruído al Mago que yacía frente a él; otra varita, reventada en flor en la punta, emitía un tenue brillo moribundo, testigo de la derrota frente a su hermana.   
  
Pensó en su Renacimiento; en lo que le había costado averiguar la forma de elaborar la poción (la pobre rata humana que se lo reveló sufrió mucho y murió bajo su varita); la forma en la que había conseguido a su primer vasallo fiel, aquel que fuera su amigo durante su juventud, y que mansamente donó su mano izquierda para él; la Sangre de su enemigo, antaño su protector, el gran Albus Dumbledore, que descanse en paz después de la batalla en la que sucumbió; y finalmente,el trabajo para encontrar la tumba de un tal James Potter, profanada en pro de la Nueva Vida de su hijo. Ésta vez no habría tregua; él, el Nuevo Señor Tenebroso tendría todo el poder que sus antecesores no pudieron obtener...  
  
Caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien nació y vivió en circunstancias parecidas a su propia vida, y que finalmente sucumbió ante él para que se cumpliera la Profecía.  
  
Ése era el 'gran' Lord Voldemort, quien llegó unas horas antes para ser testigo, ahora enmudecido, del Surgimiento de su sucesor.   
  
Pensó que Riddle lo merecía; no por haber sido uno de los Magos Tenebrosos más grandes de todos los tiempos, ni por provocar el derramamiento de lágrimas y sangre de tantos inocentes; lo merecía por haber actuado precipitadamente, por no haber hecho gala de la mente fría que siempre lo caracterizó... De haberlo hecho, hubiera esperado la oprtunidad de tener el Conocimiento, de escuchar de primera mano la Profecía que lo involucraba, y haber actuado en consecuencia, para ser conciente de que Aquel al que marcara se convertiría en su Asesino o su Víctima predilecta, su Vida o su Muerte. Quizá si Tom hubiera marcado al otro, no hubiera tenido la misma fatídica suerte. Quizá no.   
  
A unos metros encontró un trozo del Espejo de Erised, reliquia de la batalla con Dumbledore e instrumento con el que inflingió la vulgar herida que terminó con el viejo; lo había traído para poder observar su Nuevo Rostro, pálido, afilado, con ojos verdes como siempre, pero con pupilas alargadas como su Antecesor, la cicatriz con forma de rayo continuaba en su lugar, aunque jamás volvería a causarle molestia alguna, de éso acababa de asegurarse. Guardó el afilado trozo en su bolsillo, con algo cercano al cariño.  
  
Se dirigió hacia el caldero con la varita en alto, murmuró "Evanesco", y al instante todo el desastre a su alrrededor desapareció. Miró a su vasallo; pronto recobraría el conocimiento, así que podía dejarlo a su suerte, él se las arreglaría para desaparecer discretamente.  
  
Emitió un sutil silbido, y al instante se aproximó una Escupidora Asiática, fiel compañera de Aquel-que-no-será-recordado, y que a partir de ahora sería su compañera, una Herencia concedida sin saberlo por el Anterior. La Serpiente se enrolló mansamente en el brazo y torso de su nuevo Amo sin problemas.  
  
Decidió que, para empezar, debía viajar a Surrey, a saldar una cuenta con cierta familia muggle, a los que habría de pagar tantos años de humillación con el honor de ser sus primeras víctimas no-mágicas. Después ya vería en qué forma continuar su plan...  
  
... Y con un susurro de tela negra, Harry Potter, el Nuevo Señor Tenebroso, Desapareció del lugar... 


End file.
